


Puppy Tails - Sherlock's Interaction List by John Watson

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [101]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Funny, Gen, Humor, Lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John makes a list of every day occurrences and how Sherlock should respond for him to refer to/memorise.</p><p>May possibly expand ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Sherlock's Interaction List by John Watson

**Sherlock's interaction list by John Watson**

**Thoughts - Acceptable solutions**

That looks terrible - "That's different/interesting"

You're a moron - Smile

Your bum looks huge in that - "You look lovely"

I wonder if I can sneak this body part into the flat? - Don't do it

I don't like this gift - Except gift, smile, say "Thank you"

Shall I experiment on my best friend/boyfriend? - Don't do it, you're likely to end up getting hurt

I want everyone to shut up - "I'd like a moment alone please"

Anderson is an idiot - "I like Anderson's moustache" (Irony there thought you might like it)

I wonder if I can get my head through that gap? - Don't try 

His/her partner is cheating on him/her - Keep your mouth shut

I'll use John's computer - Don't do it

We need milk - Go and buy it

I don't need an incentive - Take the money, say "Thank you"


End file.
